


To walk on my feet

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Free One shots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, F/M, Mermaid!Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw him and you couldn't help it, you wanted, no -- needed-- to meet him</p>
            </blockquote>





	To walk on my feet

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Free  
> Pairing: Reader x Haru  
> Genre: Fluff/comedy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or Free but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

  
~X~  
  
Within the huge aquarium that held you, you floated within the clear blue liquid as you twirled your scaly tail, _I want to see the outside, but I shouldn't.._. You were an incredibly curious being -- a being that was told of as a man stealer-- a mermaid. A beautiful creature that was enchanted, able to speak with fish and mermen folks alike. Your [H/C] strands flowed around you and your [e/c] orbs shone of a thousand lights. You swam with the most graceful of strokes, bewitching human men and women alike.  
  
Their sights were rare as they wouldn't dare walk in the land of those who had feet instead of tails. You heard it was a dangerous place, filled with peril and so you were afraid of raising your head above sea. You were content swimming in the ocean, but something just felt wrong -- as if missing-- You wanted to find that thing, but you searched everywhere in the ocean and still you couldn't find that one little thing... A heart that was worth stealing -- a heart that could love her --  
  
You went throughout the world's ocean, but found no --not even one-- merman caught your eyes. No matter how many promises or gifts --Pearled necklaces, golden tiara's, a billion of the best kinds of weeds to eat, valued goods-- you received, none had a heart or beauty you sought in a man. They're actions meant nothing to you.  
  
But one day, as you were surfacing, your eyes widen as you saw 'him' --that man who made your heart skip a beat--, a human being made you felt hot enough for your skin to be fooled, your [S/C] skin felt cold under water when usually you didn't even feel the water surrounding you. You felt feverish as you saw him swim, he swam so marvelously, so well that if you were farther away-- you’d think he'd be a dauphin.  
  
You were attracted and so you swam a little closer and observed him, blue eyes and blue hair. He's also well-built and he seemed really young. You hummed and smiled as you saw him more, _the way he swims-- it's so pure_. You were starting to like him and wondered if you could meet him again one day. A few minutes later, as your eyes were glancing towards him, his eyes opened underwater and a look of surprise drew itself on his young manly feature, frightening you for a moment before you turned around to swim away. But before doing so, your wrist was caught and you were forced to turn around and what you saw scared you, he was there and he was staring at you with a look of awe.  
  
Curiosity was written all over his face as his blue eyes shifted position nonstop while he gazed at your body from head to tail and you couldn't really do much more, but swish your tail at him, making him release your thin wrist. You swam hard and fast, towards your home while you were under-pressure as fear had taken your reins. As soon as you were back in your cave, you calmed down, let out a shaky breath and lied down on the seaweed covered ground while you were calming this small little heart of yours, _how can a human be so different._..  
  
You thought of what had just happened, _I'm a secret that no human should know about. If they were to know we really existed, wouldn't it spell doom for my kind? Wouldn't they try to destroy or even capture us? I heard from the fishes that they catch fish too eat them or keep them as pets. Our freedom would be compromised if they knew about our existences._  
  
You shivered at the thought of being eaten and hid your face in the seaweed, _how frightening_!  
  
But then, his face flashed in your mind, the soft blue eyes that didn't waver, that just started at you with confusion and most of all-- curiosity. _He didn't seem scary, just a little strange_. Since when you saw him swim, you didn't even see him as a human, but a dauphin and it struck you as strange that a human could swim with so much purity. A part knew of you knew that you met 'it' -- the one that made your heart resound and jump in excitement-- and all you wanted now, was to see him again.  
  
You knew it was foolish, but you couldn't help it! So you swam, you swam towards the only person who could help you, your dear beloved cousin --one of your most precious friends-- who was familiar with sea magic and spell-casting. Making your way toward the said person, you were thinking about the consequences of your acts, but they seemed so ridicule compared to your goal. As you swayed your rapidly, swimming through the sea-blue and green scenery, you sped up as excitement made your heart jump and it felt it would breakthrough your ribcage.  
  
A large seaweed garden came to sight and you smiled, Leila's garden. You loved the place, it was just weeds everywhere-- different kind of weeds, varying in color -- from blue to red, glistered into your [E/C] orbs, "Hello [Name]! Welcome~!"  
  
Leila was a little shorter then you and she had a green tail. Your tail was an unusual color, it was [favorite color], making you stand out from the other merman and mermaids, "Actually, I came here for a stupid reason... But it's a reason none the less!"  
  
"Uh," the other fish-like creature tilted her head as she started at you curiously, "What is it?"  
  
"Hum..." You rolled your eyes, exasperated by your uncertain attitude, _stop being so scared!! TALK ALREADY_ , "I was wondering, don't you dare laugh, if you could possibly... give me legs?"  
  
The witch blinked and giggled as she went inside her cave, followed by you and you were always impressed by her cavern, it held so many bottles of different things and you saw her waggle her index finger as she was trying to find her ingredients, "I need an crocodile eyeball, Abaia's tail, hippocampus' tongue..."  
  
"Eww..." Was all you could say as you heard all the things that will be thrown in the mix that will help you gain human legs, "I'll step outside for a moment. Come to me when it's done."  
  
"oh!" Before you forgot, you had to pay her, "What do you want in exchange?"  
  
Leila giggled as she brought a hand to her mouth, "hum... let's see... 5 green pearls! I need to buy something's at the market, but I just noticed I was broke!"  
  
"Okay," you agreed as you pulled five shiny pearls from you bra, "here you go. Well then I'll be outside!"  
  
You swam out of the cavern and laid on the weeds, _I'll get a pair of human legs... green pearls, 5 at that is a lot, but either way, she's my cousin_. And so you began to lightly kick your tail out of sheer boredom, looking at the surface from down under, _I wonder what the human land looks like. I wonder if it's really as scary as everyone says._  
  
Bringing your hand towards the surface, you waggles your fingers, as if trying to catch something and clenched your fist and brought it back to your chest, feeling your quick pulse, _I wonder if I'll ever meet that male human again_.  
  
You hummed and shut your eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling, calming yourself, _I will find that young man again, I have too!_ Closing your tired eyes while you exhaled the breaths you conscientiously held, your lids opened, finding the person who gave you the hope you needed, "I have it! It's done"  
  
"Great! Thank you cus!" You held your hand up and felt her gentle hands pressing a bottle in it as you sat on the ground, "You just have to drink it. It will take some energy out of you so be careful."  
  
You observed the bottle as it shined under the light of the sun that traveled far under the sea and your cousin closed her eyes, "By the way, you won't be able to-"  
  
"Okay, I'll be going now!" You started kicking your legs quickly, departing before the witch could finish her sentence, "Oh well... I guess she'll get it when she goes to shore."  
  
As you went back to the beach you had meet the boy, you gulped down the potion, that taste horrid and you cringed while drinking it, _gross, this tastes horrible!_  
  
You felt weird at first, as you were kicking your tail, your body felt hot and the pain you felt was excruciating, it felt like a blade was cutting your between your flesh and scales. As if the scales were roughly torn out and it was painful as whatever that had helped you breathe underwater disappeared. You felt as if your lungs where going to give out. You wanted to kick your tail, but it was replaced by two human legs and you didn't know how to swim with those.  
  
You were shaking your head, panicking at your current situation, not fully comprehending what was happening around you and then, you felt it --bubbles were seeping out of your nose while you tried to kick your legs and moving your arms. You were almost there-- at the surface, but your body felt tired and your vision was fading as you felt your body being swept somewhere.  
  
Before you blacked out, something was warm against your body and you were wondering if it was the hands of whoever it was that took the souls of those who were about to die.  
  
Smashing your lids closed while you gulped a batch of fresh air in your lungs, you quickly sat upright as you blinked, opening your eyes and flinching at the brightness of daylight, _ouch! My eyes!_  
  
You then remembered taking the potion and stared at her lower body to see that she had human limbs, _Oh My God! You tried getting up,_ but your body felt heavy compared to how light weight you felt underwater, _what the hell? Am I really that heavy?_  
  
You stared around and noticed that you were alone, but something caught your eyes, _hum, what is this?_ A piece of cloth was sat on your lower legs, _a blue and white clothing maybe?_ Looking under it, you saw nothing but your legs. _Maybe someone wanted to hide my legs? But why?_  
  
As you were in thought, a shadow formed itself and it covered you, turning your head, you saw him, _he's the young man I wanted to seek!_ Smiling you tried getting up and fell back on the sand, "..."  
  
"What was that? Are you okay?" The blue haired male spoke, in a disinterested tone and you tried again, "..."  
  
"Are you mute?" Your eyes widen as you thought about it, _but I was able to speak quite well earlier, why can't I talk now?!_ You pouted as you stared into the tall male’s eyes and he sighed as he took your hand, "I'll take you to my place, we could figure out what to do with you then, okay?"  
  
You nodded as he helped getting up and he blushed as the piece of clothing fell to the ground, "you are so weird! Why didn't you bring something to cover that part?"  
  
Blinking, you looked at your lower body and gave him an inquisitive stare and he was baffled, "where do you come from? Geez..."  
  
You shrugged as he picked his hoodie and wrapped it around your waist, making sure that the sleeves covered a part you didn't even knew existed and he brought your arms around his neck and picked up your legs, fastening them around his waist, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Hold on tightly, okay?"  
  
You made a soundless gasp as he started to lightly jog through the streets of his village, "we'll be at my place in a matter of minutes."  
  
Nodding, you held on to him and relaxed yourself as you pressed your head against his back, you were listening to a relaxing sound, light thumps resonating from his body, _is this his heart beat? This is so thrilling, the air his heavy, it's hot outside and the smell of salt invades my senses. It's truly different from the inside the sea. I never felt heavy like I did moments ago? Why did that happen?_  
  
So many questions popped in your mind, but the more you thought of it, the more you were confused. You heard sounds you never heard before and saw things that seemed so very interesting and oh so new to you. You were fascinated by what you were witnessing, _so this is the human world? It is so different from mine!_  
  
"We are here." Before you knew it, you were in front of a house and he marched towards the sliding door, opening it, entering the place, "I wonder if we could find a way to communicate..."  
  
You felt him release his hold from under your butt and you released his waist from your legs while you tried to stand on your feet, _to fail once more_. You were getting angry at yourself as you were on your butt, _damn it!_  
  
You went on your fours and forced your legs to hold you up and as you were going to fall again, a broad chest stop you from falling and you craned your head up, looking in the blue eyes of the person you wanted to meet ever since you saw him swimming, _he's beautiful._  
  
Blinking, your lips parted and moved as you tried to talk to him, but only inaudible syllables left your mouth and you couldn't help, but feel powerless and stupid, _I'm in front of him, but I can't communicate with him, damn it!_  
  
You bit your lower lip roughly enough for it to bleed as your eyes batted and tears slipped out while you sniffed, _this is such crap!_ You held on his chest and laid your forehead on it, _I want to speak with him!_ As you were sniffing, a pair of arms wrapped your waist and you felt comforted by them. You nuzzled your cheek against his broad chest and knitted your eyebrows, disappointed by the turns of events.  
  
"It's okay, we will figure out what is wrong with you. Rest for now okay? Do you understand what I'm saying?" He gazed at you, searching answer in your [E/C] orbs and you nodded, making him smile, "Good. At least you understand me. Nod for yes, shake head for no. Shrug with your shoulders when you don't know or don't understand."  
  
"..." You attempted to smile, but it was far too see-able that it wasn't a sincere one and was overly forced. The poor young man couldn't help, but keep you in his arm until you cheered up, "come with me, I'll lend you something to wear... and underwear..."  
  
As he turned red from embarrassment, he took your tiny arm in his large one and led you to his bedroom, where he rummaged in his drawers, trying to find something suitable for a girl, "Here, take this t-shirt, boxers and shorts."  
  
He shoved those in your hands and you looked at him confused, "are you telling me you don't know what these are?"  
  
Pressing your lips together, you stared at the ground and sighed, somewhat anxious by what he thought of you, _I'm sorry... I'm being trouble..._  
  
You heard steps coming towards you and you looked up again, seeing him worried about something, "did I upset you? I'm sorry... But I guess I'll help you dress up. It's already evening."  
  
Your eyes widen when he removed the hoddie that was securely fastened around your waist and he blushed as he slipped the pair of boxer he had shoved in your hand. The short and t-shirt soon followed, "there..."   
  
You smiled at him as you twirled around, looking down at your new get up, "I really wonder though, are you hungry?"  
  
Nodding, you felt something you never ever felt before, you stomach rumbled and Haru sweat dropped, "okay, mackerel..."  
  
Your eyebrows crunched together and your mouth opened as you shook your head, making Haru confused, "what's wrong?"  
  
You gulped as your eyes watered, _they eat fish! I can't eat them, NO!_ Pouting, you slumped on your knees, sitting on them as you stared at the blue haired man, _I can't! Damn it! I need to find a way to make him understand.._.  
  
You brought your arms up and over your face as you crossed them making an X and furiously shaking your head, _please understand, no, just no!_  
  
"You are allergic to Fish?" You shook your head, "Then why won't you eat it?"  
  
Shock wrote itself on your face as you gaped, _how can I tell him.._.? Staring at the ground, Haru seemed to have understood that he upset you again and he mumbled a short, 'damn it'.  
  
"You know what? I'm an idiot... If you don't want to eat fish, I could just give you meat or vegetables. No point seeking out your answers. Come with me."  
  
Reluctantly, you got up, moving your weak, shaky legs towards him, _I feel like a kid. This is so weird_. As you were following him, he started going down the stairs and you chew your lower lip, _I can do this!_ As he went down the stairs and was out of sight, you were about to bring one of your legs down a step, but you were far too unstable and instead of walking down the stair, you tumbled down, making a huge ruckus.  
  
"Are you okay?"  Haru came to you in a hurry and you let out a voiceless cry as you were frantically rubbing your butt and head, _ooowwwiiee_. Tears streamed down your face as you stared at Haru, _why did this hurt so much? Why does my body feel so heavy, it's not like I'm fat?! I don't understand!?_  
  
Haru knelt down and cheeked for any injuries as his nimble fingers were poking here and there, on her head. You whimpered when he found a spot that was bleeding, "The stairs aren't high, but I should have helped you, I'm so sorry."  
  
Slipping a hand under your back and legs, he carried you, "I'll mend this, but it will sting a little though."  
  
Pushing a door with his feet, he entered the bathroom and sat her on the toilet bowl while he rummaged around the cabinet, "rubbing alcohol, cottons and a bit of water."  
  
Wincing, you felt oddly grossed out about feeling your flesh being prodded upon. After a few moment of biting your lower lip, of smashing your lids shut, of quivering, you finally let out a sigh of relief when he voiced out that he was done, _the human world is a lot more dangerous then I though._  
  
Opening your eyes, you smiled at the blue haired male and looked to the side, _what is that big tub for? Seems so homey._.. "Do you like to take baths?"  
  
Tilting your head as you glued your eyes on him, _Baths? What are baths?_  
  
He scoffed, "you really are weird. This is a bathtub... Now that I think about it, we didn't take a bath after coming back from the beach and I dressed you up."  
  
Crossing his arms, he smiled a little, "After eating, I'll make you take a bath."  
  
Nodding, you smiled too as you go up on those unstable legs of yours, still doing your best to follow his example, _I can walk on these feet! If he can, I can too!_  
  
You took one or two steps towards him, before almost falling again, but this time an arm slipped around your waist, "let me help you."  
  
Nodding in agreement, he brought on of your thin arms around his own waist, bringing you with him as he made his way to the kitchen and helped you sit down on a chair, at the table, "Lemme check what I have in the fridge... aside fish."  
  
You cringed at the word fish and it was painfully noticeable for him to see that something bothered you. You were in your own little world when he started cooking food, _the human world is fascinating_. You stared around and saw many things that you never saw in your life time and you lived a long time, _but this was the first time you actually left the underwater realm._  
  
Your eyes glinted as she felt something churning in her belly, _I'm so hungry_! Rubbing it, you couldn't help, but salivate at the smell that was fanning around you. _Is this the smell of what they call meat? Smells so very good!_  
  
You were eager to try out what he was doing and your thought were dispersed as you saw a plate in front of you, _ooohhh~_ You sniffed and were about to use your hands, but they were slapped away, "Use the chopsticks!"  
  
You blinked and looked at the male while he handed them to you, "You really don't know how to..."  
  
"hn... Really..." Frowning, you took the chopsticks and stabbed the meat, bringing it to your mouth, making the young male giggle, "You aren't supposed to stab it, it will lose all of its juice. Here, this is how we do this."  
  
Taking your hands, he guided them, helping you learning how to eat with the chopsticks, "Here, lemme show you." He also took a pair and showed you how to place your hands, how to hold them and how to use them properly, "No you try."  
  
Trying, you failed sometimes, like you were able to succeed other times and it made you happy, since Haru seemed to be pleased with your progress, "I don't know why you don't know all of the elementary things of life her, but I'll help you out for a bit."  
  
Nodding, you grinned as you ate the meat and rice. After eating, dauphin man, reproached you, "Even proper manners at table... Something about you is fishy..."  
  
Blinking you pursed your lips and stared at the empty plate, Sorry!  
  
"You don't need to look so down. Look, I'll prepare the bath. I'll come back and get you when it's filled up." Nodding at him, you pushed your plate away and laid your head on your arms, which were already lying on the table. Closing your eyes, you felt him step away as you eased yourself.  
  
As you feel relaxed, a little memory was poking you and you were feeling quite stupid about leaving before she could finish her explication -- "By the way, you won't be able to-" "Okay, I'll be going now!", _I'm so dumb! To think I wouldn't be able to talk to the guy I wanted to meet! This is unacceptable! GAH!_  
  
Before your thought could proceed, a light touch on your shoulder made you open your lids. Turning your head, you saw Haru's stoic face, "are you okay?"  
  
You nodded while he urged you to stand up, and as you did, he wrapped one of his big hands in yours as he lead you to the bathroom. Opening the door, some steam came out of the room and you entered the familiar place again. This place made you feel serene for some kind of odd reason and as you go closer to the bathtub _,_ you saw water, _is this what bathing is? They wash themselves with water? Oh!_  
  
As you were about to enter the tub, you were stopped by the male behind you, "You have to undress before entering the tub..." Your eyes widen and you nodded, quickly getting undressed—making the you male red as a tomato, "I'll be outside the bathroom, okay! I'll come back with a big t-shirt you can sleep in."  
  
As soon as your body was naked, the stoic faced male was already gone, _I guess his neutral expression breaks after seeing me nude... Am I so ugly or is he weird? Maybe both? Who knows-- whatever!_ As you dipped a finger in the tub, _the water is a little hot, but it's okay!_ _  
_  
Entering the tub, you felt joyous! _Water! I love this! hum... Eh!_ You were taken aback as your tail came back, _what what!?!?!_ Lightly kicking it, your eyes were wide open as you were wondering what the hell was going on, _why is it back? Is it because I'm in water? Is it going to stay like this forever?_  
  
"OH MY GOD!" You let out a worried yelp and the door suddenly smashed open, revealing a surprised Haru, "Are you Okay? Wait a minute-- A fish tail?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" The word slipped out of your mouth and you closed your eyes, scared of what could happen next, and after a minute or two, your lids slowly opened and you saw Haru next to you, his eyes were full of wonder, sparkling of excitement, "so-- you're the mermaid I met earlier today? I can't believe it! I'm so happy I actually found out about this!"  
  
"Uh! Yes! Me too!" You smiled as you tapped on your nose with your index finger, fidgeting out of nervousness, "When I saw you, I asked a sea witch I know if I could get human legs and she made a potion for me. I just never thought I'd be unable to talk to you in my human form."  
  
Haru chuckled as he understood why she couldn't communicate, "It all makes sense that you didn't know anything about the human world. But, are these permanent? Will you ever have legs again?"  
  
Pressing your lips as your brows knit, you were in-capable of to give him straight answer as you really didn't know if you could back into your human form, "I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble by the way and I guess the only way to find out is by taking me out of the tub."  
  
Haru nodded and brought his arms behind your back and legs, lifting you-- and like magic, your legs re-appeared, "Well, I guess I'll be taking you out to the beach often if I want to keep talking to you and I think the trouble was worth it, really."  
  
You nodded and tried to speak, only to realize that you couldn't. Shrugging he put you back in the tub and you hurried yourself into asking him one little question, "Can I live with you?"  
  
You saw him gap and he didn't know how to reply, "I came this far to see you, and well, I don't want to go live in the sea again! I'll help out in the house and I'll learn how to write so I can have some means of communication with you! I'll work too! So please let me be with you!"  
  
Gulping, you waited for his answer and he simply smiled, nodding at you, "sure, I'll be glad to let you live with me. It's not common to have a mermaid living with you. I'll see if I can find a part time job for you and I'll look around to see if I can find some who can help you write in Japanese."  
  
Smiling, you threw your arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Well, Hello Haru! I'm so pleased to meet you!"  
  
As you kept your arms around him, you stared into his blue eyes, "My name is [Name]! I hope we can live long, happy years together!"  
  
His arms encircled your own waist as he brought a hand to her face, stroking it carefully -- as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, "I'm happy to meet you too, [Name]."  
  
~X~


End file.
